More than Memories
by JustMe777
Summary: Devin's from the future and is in SPD. He has to leave Cassidy behind and use 'memory adaptation' on her. In the future, will he still care for her or will things go back to the way they used to be? Slightly AU. CassidyDevin pairing.
1. Regulations

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Power Rangers, if I did there would've been a MMPR\Dinothunder team up.

**Summary:** Everyone has his or her own history, but Devin was different. He didn't have a past, only a future.

**Chapter One**

Everyone has his or her own history, but Devin was different. He didn't have a past, only a future. He also had secrets that no one knew, not even his best friend; not even Cassidy.

He would've told her if he could, but how could he tell her something so ridiculous. I mean, he couldn't just walk up to her one day and say that he was from the future. She'd never believe him and, even if she did, she'd want to know everything that would happen. She had always been curious that way and, with her curiosity, she'd find out everything. She'd learn about how he had to go back soon and she'd try to stop him, but what could he do? He had to tell her.

He wasn't sure if he could, though. SPD regulation said that after a visit to the past all memories had to be erased of the event. It would be as if she had never met him. He couldn't deal with that.

No matter what, though, he was going to tell her.

"Hey, Devin." Cassidy said as soon as she saw Devin walk in the Cybercafe. "Over here! I was starting to think you weren't coming."

He walked over to her table slowly; he was dreading what he was about to do.

"Uh, Cass?" Devin asked.

"Yeah, Devin. What is it?" Cassidy said, obviously preoccupied with her palm pilot.

"Cass, can we talk?"

"Yeah, sure. We're talking right now."

"No, I mean, like, in private."

"Oh, okay." Cassidy looked up at him and smiled, "Wait one second until I finish rearranging my PDA."

"No, Cassidy." Devin said firmly. "Now."

"Okay, whatever." She pressed a button on her palm pilot and followed Devin outside. "So? What is it?

"Cass, I'm, uh… I'm from the, uh…" Devin stammered nervously.

"Devin! Just spit it out!"

"Cass, I'm not from here." He said, shakily, "I'm from the future."

"Are you crazy?" Cassidy asked, "You made me stop rearranging my palm for some stupid –"

"I'm sorry, Cass." Devin whispered as he pressed a button on a little mini machine. He stared in hesitation for a second and then the silence was broken.

"Excuse me," Cassidy said rudely to Devin. "But move."

The machine had worked; she didn't remember. That was what was supposed to happen, but he didn't want it to.

Devin couldn't handle it. So he just turned around and ran.


	2. Back to the Future

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Power Rangers, only the SPD Team in this chapter and the plot.

**Summary:** Everyone has his or her own history, except for Devin.

**Chapter Two**

Devin couldn't believe he had done that. He and Cassidy had been friends since he came to the past. He hated SPD regulation.

"Good morning, guys!" A girl in a pink SPD uniform said as she bursted into the SPD common room.

"It should be illegal to be so hyper in the morning." The red ranger groaned.

"Oh, come on, Jackson! Lighten up! Kaitlyn, doesn't he need to lighten up?"

"Sorry, Beth, but I agree with him. It's way too early." The blue ranger said. "I don't know how Devin dealt with it when you were kids."

"He got up early too. Everybody in my family does."

"Everybody else in your family doesn't drive everyone else crazy." Jackson muttered.

"Are you saying that my dad _doesn't_ drive you crazy. He's so strict it's crazy."

"You shouldn't insult the Commander like that, Beth." A yellow ranger said. "For all you know you could grow up and be stricter than him."

"Yeah, right!" Beth grinned, "Annie, my dad's always been strict. According to my mom, he's actually lightened up over the years."

"It's amazing how your family's so different," The blue ranger said. "Your dad's strict, your mom's crazy, your brother's super laid back, and none of us can get you to be quiet."

"Yeah, but you all know you love –" Beth suddenly stopped, "Devin!"

She ran over to a figure in the doorway and embraced him in a hug.

"Oh, Devin! I missed you so much! How was time jumping? Were the Dinothunder rangers as amazing as everyone says?"

"Yeah, everything was great, Beth. Can I just sit down?"

"Sure." Beth said.

"Hey, Devin! We missed you." Kaitlyn said, embracing Devin in a hug, "It hasn't been the same without you."

"Missed you too, Kaitlyn."

"We'll just go," Jackson said, "Come on guys. I think the two lovers need some time to themselves."

"So?" Kaitlyn asked Devin after everybody else had left the room.

"So, what?" Devin asked.

"So, what was it like, back in the past?"

"Oh, it was great. I met a lot of great friends."

"Like who?"

"Like Conner and Kira and Ethan and Trent and … just a bunch of people."

"So you met pretty much all of the dinorangers?"

"Yeah,"

"Who else? Did you just hang out with them?"

"I hung out with this one girl, Cassidy, a lot of the time."

Jealousy sparked in Kaitlyn's eyes.

"We were just friends, don't worry."

Kaitlyn shook her head, "Of course not, I trust you." She paused, "Um, Mrs. Tate and Mrs. Carson planned a dance for all D-Squad and higher cadets and I was wondering if…"

"Yeah, that'd be great."


	3. Primetime TV

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Power Rangers, if I did there would've been a MMPRDinothunder team up.

**Summary:** Everyone has his or her own history, but Devin was different.

**A/N: Hey, everybody. I was in a rush when I was posting Chapter Two, so I forgot to thank crimsongirl17, Ghostwriter, Psycho Tangerine, and Blue Eyed Dragon Girl for reviewing. Reading reviews is one of my favorite parts about writing fanfiction. I love reviews! So, thanks. **

**Okay, now back to the story...**

**Chapter Three **

Devin couldn't rest all night. Whenever he finally closed his eyes he saw Cassidy, marching down the hallways, trying to find a good story to do a report on and then later

After about three hours of tossing and turning in his sleep, he turned on the TV. Channel 81 News was having a report on the original Power Rangers. It was really interesting.

"_The last and final original ranger we will be looking at tonight is a legend and has been almost every color of the rainbow." The reporter, Jack Harrison, said on the screen, "Yes, you guessed it, the famous Tommy Oliver. He was in a total of six teams as the green morphing ranger, the white morphing ranger, the red zeo ranger, the red turbo ranger, and, finally, the black dino ranger. Now, Cassidy, I hear you had an experience with the rangers in High school, is that right?"_

"_Yes," An older version of Cassidy smiled at the camera, "Thomas Oliver was my twelfth grade science teacher and four of the kids in my class were rangers."_

"_Did anyone ever notice that something different was going on in that school?" _

"_Oh, yes, we'd have had to be blind not to see it. All of the Dinorangers came from totally different cliques, most of us would've been surprised if they had only said two words to each other, much less, suddenly become best friends. And then there was the principal…"_

Devin just gazed into the TV as his old best friend talked about Principal Randall, the rangers, and pretty much everything else about Reefside High.

"It was that Cassidy, wasn't it?" A voice behind Devin asked, "The one on the screen. She was your friend in 2004, wasn't she?"

Devin turned around to see Kaitlyn. She looked like she had been crying for hours.

"Oh, hey, Kaitlyn. I wasn't expecting you to be here."

"It was her wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it was." Devin sighed, "But Kaitlyn –"

"Don't." Kaitlyn said, "It'll just make it hurt more. I know I don't deserve you; you're so amazing and sweet and everybody here loves you…"

"Kaitlyn…"

"No, Devin. I know I'm not wanted here. I'm just the smart kid… I know I just barely fit in here at all…" A tear dripped down her cheek.

"Kaitlyn, I really…"

"Don't worry, I'm not going to try to get in the way anymore. I know you love Cassidy. Who am I to compete?"

"Kaitlyn, it isn't like…"

"I understand. You should have someone great like her, goodnight." Kaitlyn started to head for the door.

"Kaitlyn, I care about you more than anyone else in the whole academy. You're my best friend ever, please don't think otherwise. I love you."

"That means a lot to me, Devin. Goodnight."

"Before you go, um, I was wondering."

"What?"

"You still, um, want to go to the SPD dance with me, right?"

"If you still want to."

"Great. I'll pick you up at six, okay?"

**A/N: I mainly wrote this chapter so Kaitlyn doesn't seem like just a jerk who wants to keep Devin away from Cassidy. She's a nice girl at the academy who didn't feel wanted there until she met Devin and now she's afraid she'll be alone again without any friends. Just thought I'd put that little part in. **

**I'm going to have Cassidy\Devin interaction next chapter, just so you know, and a bit of jealousy and confusion here and there too. **

**So, tell me what you think. **


	4. Of Dances and the Media

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Power Rangers,

**Summary:** Everyone has his or her own history, but Devin was different. He didn't have a past, only a future.

**Chapter Four**

It was the day of the dance. All of the girls were excited, busily picking their dresses and doing their nails and hair and other little things in between… everyone except for Kaitlyn. I mean, Kaitlyn was doing her hair and nails and all that other stuff, but all the girls could tell something was wrong.

"Are you okay, Kaitlyn?" Beth asked, "Ever since Devin came back you've been seeming awfully sad."

"Oh, I'm just nervous." Kaitlyn replied, "You know with the dance and everything else."

"You expect us to believe that crap?" Beth asked, "Annie, Kaitlyn wants us to believe that the whole reason she's been so moody lately is because she's nervous about the dance."

"Kaitlyn, we're all friends, you can tell us whatever's wrong."

"Yeah, I know, it's just hard."

"Maybe it would be easier if you didn't have to hide it from us."

"I know, it's just… Devin doesn't like me anymore! He likes his old girlfriend from the past, Cassidy Cornell, and I have nothing against him for it. I mean, she's pretty, famous, and everything else he deserves… but why is it every guy I like ends up falling for someone else?"

"He broke up with you?" Beth asked.

"Not exactly, it just sort of happened, you know."

"I'm going to talk to him." Beth stood up.

"No! Please don't, Beth! We're both cool about it!"

"I don't care, he shouldn't treat you like this."

"Beth! He's not treating me badly! I mean, he's taking me to the dance tonight. We're just, just friends now, you know?"

"You're right, I'll wait until later, but, trust me, the two of us will have a conversation about this."

"Kaitlyn, you look amazing." Devin said as she stepped out of her room.

"Thanks, Devin. You look great, too."

"Hey, Kaitlyn, I was just thinking, what would you think of a hiking trip around Reefside? Back in 2004, at least, the landscape was amazing."

"I'd love that."

"Oh, hey, Kaitlyn. Hey, Devin." Jackson smiled, "Can you believe that twenty-four hours ago this place was just a normal, sweaty, old SPD gym?"

"Yeah, it's hard to believe." Kaitlyn said, smiling, "But it's such a nice change."

"Hey, Kaitlyn, do you want some punch?"

"Yeah, sure, that'd be great, Devin."

Devin made his way over to the refreshment stand only to be greeted by a camera.

"Oh, hi, Cassidy Cornell here." A voice said from right next to the camera, "Are you the mysterious B-squad green ranger we've heard nothing about?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess I am."

"Now, we haven't heard any information on you. We've been asking the academy over and over for press releases, but it's been 'no comment', 'no comment'. Do you have a comment as to why?"

"Uh, yeah, my dad can be a bit overprotective sometimes."

"Oh, a family connection to your commander. How do you feel about this?" Then she turned around to her cameraman, "Johnson, are you getting all this!"

"No, duh!" the cameraman snapped, "I was a professional cameraman last time I checked!"

Devin flinched. He _never_ would've shouted back at Cassidy.

"Whatever, I'm _trying_ to conduct an interview here." She turned her attention back to the interview again, "Anyway, how do you feel about having so many family members in the force."

"It's cool. I mean, they're always there to support me –"

"Um, I'm sorry to cut in." Jackson interrupted, "But, um, Devin we have to talk."

"Jackson, can't it –"

"No, it can't. This is important. C'mon."

Jackson and Devin made their way out of the gym to the common room where he found himself surrounded by teammates.

"Devin, how could you do this?" Beth asked him.

"Do what?"

"Ditch Kaitlyn in the middle of the dance to talk to your old girlfriend from 2004. I mean, it's bad enough you cheated on her, but all this?" Beth shook her head, "She already has low self confidence as it is, so you just randomly decide to pick up a new girlfriend on your last mission and decide that while she's here doing a report on the academy, Kaitlyn's not so important anymore! What the heck is wrong with you!"

"Oh my gosh, I totally forgot –"

"Yeah, you just 'forgot' that you had a girlfriend? Just so you know, Kaitlyn left the dance crying. That's how upset seeing you flirting with another girl made her! And then… Then, I ask her what's wrong and she tells me that _you_'ve been cheating on her!" Rockwell paused for a second, "Man, I don't know what's up with you! You're cheating on Kaitlyn, an amazing girl who's your own age, for a thirty-nine-year-old reporter! There's something wrong there, man."

"But, guys, if you only met Cassidy…"

"Excuse me, I couldn't help overhearing, but were you talking about me?" The blonde reporter asked as she stepped into the room.

"You're way over your head, big brother." Beth said, "C'mon guys, let's let these two 'lovers' hash things out on their own."

* * *

**Okay, I'm having real trouble here writing. At first I was worried about making Kaitlyn sound like a b, but now I'm making Devin sound worse. I have nothing against Devin and I really don't mean to be making him sound bad. I'll try to getthis story back on track. Please read'n'review.**


	5. Give it Back

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Power Rangers

**Summary:** Everyone has his or her own history, but Devin was different.

**Chapter Five**

"You're that guy from the prom, aren't you?" Cassidy said quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"I have a picture of a guy I don't remember ever meeting and me at my senior prom. He looked a lot like you." There was silence for a few minutes until Cassidy said matter of factly, "You could get in a lot of trouble, meddling with time, you know. This would make a great story on the six o'clock news. I can see the headlines now, 'Guardians of the City take time into their own hands."

"You wouldn't do that, Cass, you know you wouldn't."

"What makes you think that?"

"You didn't do it with the dinorangers, why do it with me?"

"How did you know about that?" She said sharply.

Devin shrugged. "Who do you think filmed it."

"You were there, the whole time. But then what… how… why don't I remember any of this."

"SPD regulation 3-7, 'the effects of time travel to the time-space continuum must be prevented by memory adaptation of all people receptive to time travel."

"You – what!" Cassidy snapped, "What gives you the right to take away people's memories! That's – that should be illegal! Give me them back now!"

"Um, uh, Cass, I'm not sure –"

"You'd better get sure now, because what you did was plain thievery and I'm sure the general public would just _love_ to find out about this whole 'memory adaptation' thing."

"I'll, um, get right on it."

* * *

**So what do you think? Love it or hate it? Please review!**


	6. Oh, man

**Disclaimer: **insert normal 'don't own the power rangers' thing here

**Summary:** Everyone has his or her own history, except for Devin.

**Chapter Six**

"Hey, Jackson." Kaitlyn said as Jackson entered the room, "Um, I was just thinking, please don't tell Devin about what I told you."

"Why not?"

"Because I think I might've overreacted. You see, after Devin came back, he barely told me a thing about the past, and I kind of assumed that something must've happened and then I made it worse by assuming that since he was with someone beautiful and talented like Cassidy, he wouldn't want me. It was all just me being paranoid."

Jackson turned bright red.

"Oh, man." Jackson groaned.

"What?" Kaitlyn asked, "What'd you do?"

"I left him in a room alone with Cassidy! She's already looking for explanations and now… oh, man."

"Poor Devin!"

"It worked, I remember everything now."

"That's good." Devin said.

"Devin, why'd you have to take my memories away? Do have any clue how long I wondered about who the heck I went to the prom with. I thought I was getting premature alzheimers or something!"

"You did?"

"Yeah, you totally creeped me out. I mean, not being able to remember someone that I saw a week ago is just scary."

"I can imagine."

"I would've really missed you, Devin, you know that, don't you?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"I've got to go, it's almost time for the evening news to start. I'll see you."

* * *

**Okay, I'm getting the story back on track, slowly but surely. I might have some of the other rangers in this fic, but I'm not sure. If I do, which power rangers should I put in?**


End file.
